It's 4 am
by Ms BB Sharp
Summary: Sometimes it takes a battle for two loves to win the war. Tara Thorton has waited for this battle. Is Eric ready for the fight? Or will cheating and deception claim victory?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Eric Northman or Tara Thorton. Just playing with them for a while.

Setting: Season 3. Disclaimer: Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris own this intriguing series.

4 a.m. by Melanie Fiona

Sitting here feeling kinda crazy  
But not just any crazy  
It's the kind you feel when you love somebody  
And I know that my baby  
Is calling somebody else baby  
And I can't sit still  
Look how gone it got me

Who knew that my heart could ever bruise  
You see this scar here on my chest  
I'm hurting and he don't even care

It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed

It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid  
He must have bumped his head  
I only know it's 4 AM

Tara POV

I don't know who he thinks he is. I must have silly bitch written all on my forehead, staying at this dark ass house waiting like a lap dog for him to come home. It's another lonely ass night at Eric's house in Shreveport because that lying sneaky bastard is at Fangtasia as usual probably with that skank ass foreigner named Yvetta. I really want to go over there and slap the hell outta both of them. I wish to God that I did not love him. I wish that I thought he hung the moon, the stars and every other celestial thing. But I can't keep hurting like this. I've had enough of his shit so I'm about to hop into Lafayette's old car and I'm about to settle my shit once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara POV

This place is so fuckin dark. Damn have they ever heard of light bulbs in this joint? Thank God I'm not blind because I would be fucked out here. I spot Pam, Eric's child as I walk away from my car to the door of this shitty club. If you didn't know Pam's a lesbian and always hits on me. I tell her hello and ask where Eric is and she says drily "Hello and that her master is "indisposed at the time", knowing who I was looking for. Indisposed my ass. She lets me in anyway. The club is crawling with vampires and low life fangbangers. The desperation and pathetic nature of these women and sometimes men makes me wonder if Eric looks at me like that. That's probably why he cheats I think pitifully to myself.

The first place I look is in his office and it comes up empty. Suddenly a loud shriek comes from the vent. He has that bitch in the basement. I run to the basement, anger, hurt, and hate filling me to the brim. And there they were. Eric pounding into that nasty Estonian hoe. She was screaming for more and he delivered. It was in that moment that I understood how someone could snap and commit a crime of passion. And that's what I did. I picked a rusty old fire poker and tried to land a stab at Eric but he vamped around me snatching the poker out of my hand.

I slapped, kicked, punched, and screamed at him. I screamed "I hate you and how could you do this to me?" and "What did she have that I didn't?" Not one word came out of his mouth. Silence was worse than fighting. When Eric was being silence that meant he didn't care about me and that is exactly what I wanted. Walking away to the steps I tell him my farewell Eric stay the hell away from me I hate you and I rescind your invitation to my home. Have a nice life with that bitch.

Climbing up those steps was like climbing Mt. Everest. The pull of my broken heart was unbearable but I refused to cry in this vampire bar over this selfish bastard of a vampire. It's time to start over. And the best way is to do it with someone else.

Eric POV

Another night in the basement. My newly hired toy Yvetta is proving to be a thrilling and submissive lay as I thought she would be. Pounding into her supple and toned flesh brings out the animal in me. I've been here for six hours and Yvetta is begging for more and I do not intend on failing her. Although I am currently bonded to Tara, a little variety was needed to keep the flames in this bonding alive.

The footsteps coming down here better not be Pam. Yes I know she's my child and yes I'm fucking her pet but she will know her place. But the legs that step down are cocoa brown and that voice gives everything away. It's Tara.

She picks up the fire poker and screamed "I hate you!" Tara slapping me across the face as hard as she could this would have stung the face of the average human but not me.

Tara's eyes went wild with hatred as she screamed "How could you do this to me and what did she have that I didn't?" She snatched away from me and made her way to the stairs and told me to stay the hell away from her, she hated me, and that my invitation to her house was rescinded.

I said nothing the entire time of the one-sided fight. But nothing will keep me from my bonded. I told her that I would never let her go and I won't even if it means I have to glamour this fucked up night away or in the extreme circumstance I would turn her, make her my child of the night. So much for fucking variety tonight


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, thank you for supporting my work. Life over the past two months has changed drastically.  
I will be posting chapter 3-4 sometime this week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: What are we going to do now

**Tara POV**

Dear Diary,

I feel so damn stupid for writing in a damn journal but the last few weeks have been so chaotic and no one has had the time to listen to me. After I left Eric at Fangtasia, I went back to his house and gathered my shit. I was so tired of him, Fangtasia, that illegal whore he was fucking everything. I was tired of my mama looking down on me as if I wasn't shit. I'm was tired of everybody. I went to Merlotte's to see Lafayette when a certain sexy werewolf (Alcide) walked into the diner. He sat down and order a beer and chicken fried steak. Did I mention he looked sexy as hell in plaid and jeans. But of course I didn't say anything. I'm going to Sookie's tonight to clear my head. My dreams of Eric are getting stronger. Stupid fanger is probably sending them to me. What I am going to do now? Go back to being a mindless fangbanger rewarded with mind-blowing sex or be my own person and end up hot and bothered every night? I guess a stupid ass journal wouldn't tell the answer. Until tomorrow. Good night.

**Eric POV**

Pam, Tara, and Yvetta are getting on my fucking nerves. Pam is bitching at me as the humans call it for not reacting to Tara's psychotic little tirade and Yvetta feels like she is more than the human sex toy truly is. I now see the appeal of homosexuality. No women no noise. Silence. My favorite noise ever. I crawl into my underground sanctuary and come up with a plan to get my Tara, did I just call her my human. I know I shared blood with her but why did I do this. I, Eric Northman, 1000 year old Viking vampire is completely and irrevocably enamoured with a spitfire woman from Bon Temps. I do not believe in love but seeing, smelling, and tasting Tara makes me wonder if it is possible. My my, if only Godric could see how my life has turned out. What the hell am I going to do now? It is night and my time to reign as Sheriff of Area 5. I might have to pay a visit to Sookie's home to see Tara.

**Author's Note:**

Dun Dun Dun. We shall see what happens next. Reviews are like Extenze, they are the gifts that keep on giving. LOL. Until next time loyal readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 You made a fool of me

Tara POV

I sat on Sookie s couch, trying to clear my head. Images of Eric s pale and perfect body entered my mind. Then Alcide s buff fine ass had to show up. When did I get so man crazy? It s 8:30 pm and a knock is at my door. I hope its not Bill because Sookie isn't here. I walk over and answer and the devil himself is there. Eric muthafuckin Northman.

Yes, How can I help you? I really don t have time for his bullshit. Eric looks at me like the smug asshole he is. I here to see my pet. He replies as if he just told me a weather forecast. I wanted to speak with you about what has transpired in the past few weeks he continues on.

About what? About how you cheated on me with an illegal, illiterate, immigrant whore or how I am lower than the lowest worm to you. Newsflash Eric, you made a fool of me. And you never told me why. How cna you so easily set me aside Eric? Do I have dumbass written on my forehead? Why won t you answer me? Damn you! Get the fuck up offa mah porch you dead fuck!

Eric stood there like a statue. Eyes blank like computer paper. Are you done with your silly little tirade? Because if you are I would like to speak he replies to me.I nodded slightly. Eric began." I do not and will not apologize for sleeping with Yvetta. I am a vampire. WE are not monogamous and do not love anyone except our progenies. I care for you but that is it. I do apologize however for sleeping with her while you are in Fangtasia. Is this ok with you?"

You dumb muthafucka, you did not speak to me for two weeks. I love you. There I said. I gave my heart to someone that broke into one million pieces. You told me lies. You, Eric, you hurt me. More than my own fuckin drunk ass mama could have ever hurt. I guess I should thank you for that fake ass apology. Go back to Yvetta. If she knows how you really are, she deserves you.

Eric looked truly terrifying at this point. His left eyes was twitching like a rattlesnake s tail. He walked over to my face and said I don t know why I bother with you. I told exactly what our arrangement was going to be. I am not your soul mate, I have no soul. I-

I what? You bastard. It s over. Make a fool outta me once shame on you, but twice shame on me. Fuck you goodbye. I slammed the door in his face. But he somehow reopens my doors.

"I will not be talked to in this manner Tara Thornton! I am your master, you are my pet. But I will allow you to cool down and seek refuge. So good night." He always had to have the last word. And with that he flew into the sky.

Eric POV

I have never wanted to harm a human more than today when I saw Tara. Something about is irritating and endearing all at the same time. I will allow her to reach outside the grips of our bond. I think humans call this sowing wild oats . This is no issue. Tara is nothing if not self-destructive. I need to call Pamela to arrange for a new home and car for my pet. I do not allow for my subjects to live in such shabby conditions. She will love me and care for me again. By choice or force if necessary. By talking to me this way, Tara emasculated me. Made a fool of me. I will punish her for this insolence. But I will have to look into those options much later.I look at my watch and notice it is 4 a.m. It is time to go to ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Emotional Rollercoaster

Tara POV

Damn another fucking dream about Eric Northman. Even though its 4 am. Might as well turn on the radio and here comes the song of my current place in life. Emotional Rollercoaster by Vivian Green.

Last night I cried, tossed and turned

Woke up with dry eyes

My mind was racing, feet were pacing

Lord, help me please tell me what I have gotten into  
Ran my 3 miles to clear my mind

It always helps me out, it's my therapy

When I'm losing it which is usually  
I'm on an emotional rollercoaster

Loving you ain't nothing healthy

Loving you was never good for me, for me

But I can't get off

It got too damn true for me. I needed to turn it off. I can't get off this emotional rollercoaster with Eric. It was never good for me but I can't help it. He is like the flower and I am a bee. Damn, where are Lafayette and Sookie when you need them. Oh yeah I forgot, they all have a man, unlike me. I hate that I love him. I can't stand the fact that I thought he hung the moon and stars for me. And that he still does. There's a knocking at my door and I need to go see who it is. Until then. See you later journal.

Third POV

The early morning was cooler than the hotter Louisiana day. Flew from the dusky sky, came a certain blond haired, blue eyed vampire. Eric Northman rapped on the Stackhouse home door. "What the fuck do you want" Tara answered with her arms folded, obviously angry. "You are in grave danger from something I can't disclose to you right now. I know you despise me but I have to protect you" Eric replied calmly. Something in Tara told her to trust him that he would not come here if it were not an absolute emergency. But her anger won out against her heart. "Fuck you and the only one I need protecting from is you. Go protect Yvetta" Tara snapped back and with that slammed the door in Eric's face.

Eric's POV

Queen Sophie Ann is interested in my bonded. She wants her for some type of prophecy. I don't really know what but I do know that anything dealing with Sophie Ann is going to be dangerous to all those that are under my fealty. Tara is angrier with me now than when she caught me having sex with Yvetta. I need to talk to Pam about getting her back. But first I must speak with Alcide Hervaux, a local contractor and werewolf. His father owes me $250,000 from building loans. This is no large amount of money for me to lose but I will use it as a bargaining chip to protect my bonded. The truth of the matter is that I love Tara Thornton. I have to protect her from all conceivable dangers. Why do I love her hell cat, spitfire, and feisty ways? I don't know why. I guess I love emotional roller coasters.

A/N: The lyrics don't belong to me. They belong to Vivian Green.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Insanity

Vampire Bible Prophecy

_In Ancient Egypt, the Egyptian goddess Isis was killed and went to the world of Celestia. Before she took her last human breath she promised to reincarnate into the body of one of her female descendants. Her killer was a man from a land higher than any European land known to man. He had beautiful turquoise eyes and yellow hair. He also had fangs. She also promised to come back when there was a day when man will fly and wheels will become mechanical. Isis reincarnate will reappear and a certain pale face vampire from the land of the North will become her heart strong. Together the two will create an alliance as old as time. The two will join in the creation of a child. This child will be the strongest dhampir to have ever lived. _

Tara POV

Yes I know the definition of insanity is doing something continuously knowing the outcome will be the same each time. Insanity is the epitome of my relationship with Eric Northman. I guess I need to put this damn notebook up because here walks in sexy ass Alcide into Merlotte's Bar and Grille. "Hello" Alcide said in a deep masculine voice. "I'm looking for Tara Thornton, is she here?" I roll my eyes ask what do you need me for. Damn he is teeth are so white. He replies "I am your bodyguard." What the hell is with men statin crazy shit like they told me going to rain tonight? Who the fuck are you? I asked d him little bit more pissed off than I wanted to sound. "I'm Alcide Hervaux, a contractor and bodyguard." Alcide replied in a silky, soft, gruff voice. OMG, he is fine with a capital F. But I will not be swayed by big strong arms and a six pack visible under that plaid shirt. Oh god let me get back on track. I told him that I am grown and that I don't need anybody watchin and that he should go back to Eric because it's insane for him to think that he can control me when I have shown him that he can't. Thank you but goodbye Mr. Hervaux. I secretly believe this is all insanity.

Eric POV

There is a threat to my area. Queen Sophie Ann. That little spoiled bitch is no queen. I should know. I did live during Queen Elizabeth's time but that is beside the point. She speaks of a prophecy of the Vampire Bible. It speaks of the reincarnation of the Egyptian goddess Isis and a "pale faced" "yellow hair" man of faraway lands. I heard of the tale when I was a young vampire and thought it was trash. But after the first time I knew it was true. Tara is Isis reincarnate. She is my heart strong. This is insanity.

Alcide POV

That fanger Northman sent me here to watch over his girl. I hate that dead bastard. Unfortunately daddy had racked up a lot of loan with Northman so I was the bargaining chip that saved his life. I hope this "girl" in question in not Sookie. She's a good girl. Too sweet to be around the likes of Northman. But as soon as I finish that thought, the cool scent of cucumber wafted my way. Chocolate legs, toned arms, and a pretty face. These factors are few and far between in the south. I think I should say hello .I wonder if this is Northman so called girl. Because with body like that this is no girl. I never thought a woman yelling at me would ever be sexy but she is so spicy. I can see what the fanger sees in her. I have to remind that I have a job to do. The insanity of it all is that I'm glad Northman hired me for this job.

Authors' Note: I made this little twist in the story. If you like it stays; if you don't then I'll see about brainstorming a new idea.

\


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Use Me

A/N: I love music. So if you haven't noticed most of the titles are on song titles. But enough of my chatter here's my newest chap. Thanksgiving, work, and school have been on my back. All credit for Use Me belongs to Bill Withers

Bill Wither's Use me

My friends feel it's their appointed duty  
They keep trying to tell me all you want to do is use me  
But my answer yeah to all that use me stuff  
Is I want to spread the news that if it feels this good getting used  
Oh you just keep on using me until you use me up  
Until you use me up

My brother sit me right down and he talked to me  
He told me that I ought not to let you just walk on me  
And I'm sure he meant well yeah but when our talk was through  
I said brother if you only knew you'd wish that you were in my shoes  
You just keep on using me until you use me up  
Until you use me up

Tara POV

Sitting on Sookie's couch on another Saturday night. It's 4 a.m. and Alcide just went home. I turned on the radio, and Bill Wither's Use Me comes on. Is this a coincidence? I just had a sex daydream about that cold undead sonofabitch. Why does all the fucked up songs come on when I'm thinking about Eric? The past three weeks with Alcide watching me have been amazing; surprisingly he is a true gentleman. Openin' doors, pullin out chairs, all that good shit. It feels good to be appreciated. But as usually all roads led back to Eric fuckin Northman. Damn why do I still care about dead fuck. He is a complete pig. Dogs the shit out of women and treats every human (and sometimes non-human) like shit.

But I can't help what I feel: I am in irresponsibly in love with Eric Northman. The truth is that being used by him feels good in a really sick and fucked up way. It's exciting to see what's next. Somebody is knocking at the door. I look out the window and guess who it is….

Eric POV

I have given my bonded about a month to cool down from her fiery anger towards me. I am tired of fighting and I think it is time for making up in the old fashioned way: primitive, animalistic sex.

The dog Alcide has been a nice distraction. I feel her shame and arousal for him daily. Her safety is the only reason why that wolf isn't dead. Herveaux is a werewolf and admittedly a great bodyguard. After my arrival at the Authority's compound, I received a message from Nan Flanagan that Queen Sophie Ann had been killed and that Bill was going to be king. Along with this good and bad news, a mysterious letter was delivered to Fangtasia talking about the Dhampir. This must be the work of the AVL. Dhamphirs are the product of human and vampire sexual intercourse. They are hybrid children so to speak.

The making up as the humans call will commence tonight. I'm outside of Sookie's house and the sweet smell of cocoa and earth emanate around the decrepit house. I can hear Tara's footsteps at to the door; they make my ancient (dead) heart skip a beat. Obviously time has not healed all wounds. She was opened the door and without ceremony told me "I can't do this anymore. You don't care about what I want, what I feel, you only care about yourself. You think you can take over my life and make my decisions, well you can't. I think this thing between us has run its course." Eric reached out and grabbed her; this was nowhere near the reaction he expected. He knew she'd be mad at first but he figured she'd see the romance in his actions.

First of all Tara, don't stand there telling me what I feel. Secondly, do you really think walking away from this will be that easy, it's not? You need me, just like I need you. It's sick and twisted and it makes no god damn sense but it's the truth. Have you forgotten that you agreed to this bond? Because I sure as hell haven't, you are mine. You should be happy I am back. Yvetta been fired and I am willing to try monogamy for you. Everyone in a relationship uses each other. We can put both of our uses to good use. But only if you let me come in. I stand at the door, using my eyes to wear her down, although she is unaffected by glamour. She is wavering towards my direction. I pull her out of her own thoughts by asking do we have a deal.

Tara POV

These are the moments that scared me the most, the times I can feel myself waver. His scent, words, and warmth (ironic ha?) draw me to him like a fly to a spider. I know its wrong I just can get enough. It was like I was losing a part of who I was when he spoke. He had consumed me completely. I understood Sookie better now. I guess she felt that same sick need and desire for someone who wasn't even breathing as I did. But like Bill said just keep on using me until you use me up. But this time he will use me on my own terms. I will not play the dumb submissive bitch ever again.

So I tell him yes he can come in. His eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning opening the biggest present. But I had to bust his bubble. Eric, listen before you come in. You hurt me so bad I wanted to go to a hospital for them to help. But guess what they couldn't help. The cause and cure is you. If we are going to get back together three things must happen. "What are those things?" Eric replied, looking slightly worried. So I got started

No sleeping around with any other woman except me. No Pam, Sookie, Yvetta, Ginger, or other fangbangin hoes.

Do you understand? Eric hesitated for a moment but relented and said yes. "What's number two?" I continued.

Complete our bond. I talked to Sookie and she told me bonds shouldn't hurt. Only an incomplete one hurt like a 3rd degree burn.

This like the first he said yes to. "The last?" Eric looks almost excited. He must be sweating on the inside. So I finished with the dozy.

Tell me that you love me every single day for as long as you and I live. I know you are in love with me. I felt it through the bond. You tried to hide it but it was a pain almost like being hit by a car.

Can you Eric Northman agree to all of these terms? Eric stood there in shock and then smiled this smile that made my heart swell. "Yes Tara, I am in love with you. You are only woman I have ever been in love with. I will complete the bond tomorrow night." Eric told me this with an emotionally truthfulness I had never seen from him. Because of the bond I can tell if he's lying. He told me the honest to God truth. So I let him in the house. And let the using and making up begin.

Third Person POV

When watchful eyes are taken in by the flesh,

Hands begin to caress,

The sinful, the immoral

The ancient dance.

She is my incarnate,

And will see to it that she keeps her eyes on

Rorvdir's Incarnate as well


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I have a rant so here it goes. I am an aspiring writer. So with that being said, I do not appreciate being called a cheat. An anonymous reviewer of mine stated that Chapter 9 of my Teric story entitled "its 4 a.m. was plagiarized from another Teric fan fiction. I want to clarify that I do not under any circumstance plagiarize any writing of mine. I am an original writer and artist. My reviews are the way I can satisfy my audience. I am open to both criticism and correction, but calling me a thief takes me to another level. I have read some of the books, watched True Blood the television series, and read Teric and other Tara centric fan fiction stories. This in no way makes me a plagiarist. It makes me an informed characterization writer. Characterization, previously acted or imagined, is important when pairing two previously non-romantically involved characters. Thank you to the followers and readers of this story. I will write another chapter before the New Year begins. Thank you and happy holidays to all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Chestnut Roasting on an Open Fire

A/N: Happy New Year! :) I'm back with a new chapter that has been laced with some lemons! Yes you guessed, some bonafide Eric and Tara lovin. But enough talking let's get to it!

All rights to this song belong to Nat King Cole

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,

Jack Frost nipping at your nose,

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,

And folks dressed up like Eskimos.

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,

Help to make the season bright,

Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow,

Will find it hard to sleep tonight.

They know that Santa's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh,

And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy,

To see if reindeer really know how to fly.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,

To kids from one to ninety-two,

Although it's been said

Many times, many ways

Merry Christmas to you.

Tara POV

Damn I love this song. Nat's voice is so smooth on the radio. Is it sacrilegious that Eric and I just fucked to a Christmas song? Well, if im going to hell I'll know a had a lot of fun going there. Honestly we didn't make it upstairs, so the couch and floor in front of the fireplace had to do.

While chestnuts were roasting, Eric made me feel like my body was on fire. Titillating my clitoris with his extremely long tongue. Kissing my thighs and my most private beauty. His GP (Gracious Plenty) invaded me in the most delicious ways imaginable. Our climax was mutual and was too fuckin amazing to keep quiet about. This was different. It was love making. To think that I had given up on us as a couple.

For starters it wasn't 4 a.m. Eric came by Sookie's around 6pm. Sookie was spending the holidays at Bill's and Jason was being Jason. Eric really has made good on his promises. He helped me make dinner ( Mac& Cheese, a Spiraled Ham, Green Beans, and a Pecan Pie), clean up, and watched a few cheesy ass holiday movies with me.

Our bond has gotten stronger. Everyday Eric and me exchange blood. To my knowledge he hasn't slept with any of the ho bags at Fangtasia and has spent time with me. Even Bill and Sookie are shocked. Pam actually happy. That crazy horny vamp could actually be happy. But as soon as we finished (oh what a big finish it was!) Eric actually wanted to talk. I knew all this happiness was too good to be true.

Eric POV

I'm glad that I have been able to "patch" things over with my bonded. I have an amazing present (Correction: Two, one of them was my Gracious Plenty ;) but this present will make her happy beyond belief. It's a music box that she had as a child that her alcoholic whore for a mother sold for a bottle of whiskey. It has an African American ballerina at the top and some kind of pink fabric at the bottom of it. The outside has a castle painted on it. I personally search high and low for this gift. I truly hope she enjoys it. The look Tara has on her face right now is priceless. I tell her we need to talk and I can feel fear, apprehension, and uncertainty spiraling through the bond.

Third POV

"Eric what do we need to talk about" Tara replied in an unsure tone. Eric leaned in and kissed softly on her forehead. Tara sits up on the floor pillow. Eric began "I got you something for this "Christmas" holiday some humans celebrate. When I was human we had no such holidays but anyway I hope you like your gift." Eric reached behind the couch and pulled out a perfectly wrapped box with a red bow tied on it "what is this?" Tara asked quizzically. "You need to open it to see" Eric replied with the enthusiasm of a school age child. Tara unwrapped the gift and immediately cried "It's PERFECT!" and "How did you know?" Tears of joy fell down her cocoa cheeks. "Is this gift ok, if it's not I'll get another" Eric started in fear but Tara interrupted by kissing him softly on the lips. "It's absolutely beautiful; this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.

Tara POV

After thanking him for my wonderful gift, we laid on our makeshift pallet; whispering sweet, lazy, and enticing things to each other. Damn he can make anything better. If there was doubt in me before there's positively none now. Oh my God, I can't believe he even remember anything about that old ass music box my mama sold when I was 9.

As we are lying down together, the strangest thing happens: snow falls from the usually balmy sky. Eric was a happy as a kid in the world's biggest candy shop. He immediately wanted to go outside and touch the snow. When I asked why, Eric told me that in the 50+ years he had been in Louisiana it hadn't snowed once. So with some tiresome searchin of a thick coat in the hall closet, Eric and I went out and played in the snow like kids. It was fun, simple, and made me see the human side of the vampire I fiercely loved. This Christmas was beautiful and the New Year will be amazing.

My relationship with Eric is far from perfect but it's blunt, raw, and real. Although it has been said many times and many ways. Merry Christmas had a brand new meaning to me and I think it does for Eric too.

A/N: I know it's fluffy with some lemons but all that angst was killing me. Send me some more ideas, concepts, and plot themes through your reviews and PMs. Thank you for reading and I will update soon. 3


End file.
